


Sleeping In

by Pagedancer87



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagedancer87/pseuds/Pagedancer87
Summary: Story done for birthday prompt for @everlarkbirthdaydrabbles on TumblrPrompt: Domestic!Everlark Parent!Everlark Toastbaby Boy Toastbaby Girl.





	

(%)(%)(%)

Sleeping in was a luxury Katniss rarely had time for growing up. When a car accident took both her father’s life and her mother’s sanity she had to take on running their household and raising her younger sister. Even when Haymitch Abernathy, a distant cousin of their mother’s, took them in, she still got up early to make breakfast and get herself and Prim ready for school.

 

Then, as an adult, she often juggled school and whatever part-time job she could get to pay for school, which meant late nights and early mornings. While Haymitch was more than willing to pay for her schooling, she didn’t want to burden him anymore than she had to.

 

These days though, sleeping in was more a weekly treat than a rare luxury, one she hardly ever indulged in alone.

 

“Mommy?” a little voice chirped near her ear. “Are you sleeping?”

 

“Yes, honey.” She kept her eyes closed, but smiled.

 

“Then, how come you’re talking?”

 

“Because you’re asleep, too. We’re both dreaming.”

 

There was a moment of silence, then, “Oh.”

 

Her smile widened as the small body of her daughter snuggled deeper into the cocoon of pillows and blankets around them.

 

She was just drifting off when she heard them.

 

“Dadaaa. Come on Briar, you can do it. Dadaa. Will you say it for me?” Coming from the baby monitor was the sound of her husband Peeta, trying to coax what he no doubt hoped would be their four-month-old’s first word.  

 

“Plbbbt!” Briar giggled.

 

“No. Dada. Daaaaduh,” Peeta sounded out the letters. While some men might have gotten frustrated, both father and son treated it like a game. She listened to them repeat sounds and words back and forth; it was like a cross between conversation and music.

 

She must have fallen asleep again, because she was jolted awake by a hard bounce on the bed.

 

“… now will you tell me where the buried treasure is?” Willow was pointing a wooden spoon at Peeta, who had both hands raised above his head and was kneeling at the foot of the bed with his back to her.

 

“Never! Me and my first mate will never talk!”

 

“Oh yeah?” Willow bounced down next to her brother. “Where’s the treasure, pirate baby? Give it to Captain Willow and we’ll make Pirate Daddy walk the plank. Arrrr!”

 

“Arrrr!” Briar squealed and tossed the stuffed carrot in the air.

 

“Ah, betrayed by my own first mate!” Peeta, having noticed Katniss was awake, held his arm out to her. “Save me, Captain Mommy! Before this scurvy pirate feeds me to the sharks!”

 

“If we feed him to the sharks, who will make us cheese buns?” Katniss asked, scooping Willow up and peppering the side of her face with kisses.

 

“Okay, you can live,” Willow said between giggles. She jumped off the bed, gave her daddy a quick hug, gave her brother a quick peck on the cheek, and ran out of the room yelling, “Cheese Buns for everybody!”

 

“Better go get her before the neighbors come swarming,” Katniss  remarked. 

 

“Yeah.” He leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss, “Good morning, by the way, Mrs. Mellark.”

 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Mr. Mellark,” she murmured.

 

He pulled back. “That’s what naptime is for,” he said with a wink. He picked up Briar, who was contently gnawing on the stuffed carrot. “And now, breakfast. Join us before all the cheese buns are gone!”

 

She watched him go, hair ruffled from play, one child in his arms and the other waiting downstairs.  It left her heart swelling with love.

 

No, she may not always sleep in, but the mornings she did were becoming the most precious part of her life. 


End file.
